


Riding Miss Vecchio

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray needing a shower is the best thing to happen to Fraser in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Miss Vecchio

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou 10/08/1999.  
> Challenge Fic - From Kim: A glass of Pepsi, a box of cereal, tennis shoes, a sanitary pad, a mammoth, a bottle of prescription meds., a dumpster, the Liberty Bell, a shaved Nazi soldier's head (minus the body) and the horse patty that Ray Vecchio battled over.   
> SPOILER: They Eat Horses Don't They?   
> This is part of the Icecat Challenge on RedSuitsYou@onelist.com. Where I was challenged by fellow listers to write a Due Smut fic using anything they wanted. You'd be surprised what can be sexualized.

Fraser hefted the plastic bag in his hand. It contained a horse patty. Not one made of meat, but one made of manure. Ray had said that he and a worker at the stable had argued over said patty. Fraser took it upon himself to retrieve the patty and keep it as evidence in their case. It could very well hold a clue to their mystery meat.

He and Ray had dug through the dumpster behind the grocery store. Ray had screamed in disgust when he had grabbed a used sanitary pad. "Damn it Fraser! Look at this!" Ray held his blood stained hand out to Fraser, who merely sniffed at it. Ray gagged.

"This woman obviously was in the later stages of her menstrual cycle."

Ray stared back at him. "I don't even want to know how you knew that."

"Actually Ray it's quite easy..."

"I said I 'don't' want to know!" Ray screamed it, causing Fraser to flinch.

Ray picked up a box of cereal and made another face. "Oatmeal Fraser. Look at this crap. Who in their right mind would ever eat this stuff willingly."

Fraser looked back at Ray with a hurt expression. "I love oatmeal Ray."

"My point exactly."

Fraser gave Ray a confused expression as Ray threw the empty box over his shoulder. He went back to digging through the dumpster. The moment Fraser picked the maggot off of Ray's clothing ended their search. Ray freaked. 

**********

Back at the Vecchio's home, Ray was scrubbing himself vigorously in the shower. Francesca wandered into the bathroom. "You can use 'my' towels to get your shower Benton."

"Thank you kindly for the offer Francesca, but I am not getting a shower."

"Oh." She walked over and reached by Fraser, brushing her breasts against his arm as she stretched past him. She took a small bottle of prescription medicine from the cabinet. She notice that Fraser had stiffened up the moment she touched him. *Hum.*

"It's for my headaches." She lowered her voice so that Ray couldn't hear her. "The doctor said that if I had sex, it would make the medicine work better. It would get more blood flowing to my brain."

Fraser cleared his throat nervously, blushing and stammering as he talked. "Oh...that's...well I never heard...but...that's nice."

"Come with me for a minute." When he hesitated, she reached out and grabbed his hand and drug him down the hall to her bedroom. Closing the door she locked it.

Advancing slowly on Fraser, Francesca kicked off her white tennis shoes, sending them flying across the room. She pounced on him like a wildcat on a wounded rabbit, ripping his uniform off. Before he knew it, Fraser found himself naked, backed up against the locked bedroom door, with an equally naked Francesca staring at him. He tried covering himself up, but to no avail. She flung his hands away and pressed her body tightly against his.

Reaching around Fraser, she grasped him by the ass and pulled him to her, rubbing her pelvis against his growing erection. Her fingers dug into his flesh, gently kneading him.

"You know Benton. My ex-husband's ass was as furry as a mammoth. Yours...yours is like...it's smooth and round. I know this is sick, but your ass looks like this picture I saw once in a history class. It was a decapitated head of a Nazi soldier. His head was shaved. It was all smooth and round without a hair on it. Just like your ass. But your ass is tight. Oh God, Benton! It's sooooo tight and smooth."

Before he knew it, Fraser found himself on Francesca's bed, fucking her like a dog in heat. He had lost all control of himself. Her hands and fingers were all over his body and he returned the favor. And the moans she made when he went down on her...he had thought that he was in Heaven. As he came, he could have sworn that he heard bells ringing. To him it was the sound of freedom. The Liberty Bell came to mind. The bell of freedom rang loud and clear through his mind.

All his lustful feelings were released with Francesca. All of the constant sexual teasing that he had received since he came to Chicago, all of that tension, was let go. Looking down at her sweaty, flushed, naked body he cringed in fear. *Dear Lord! Ray is going to kill me!*

Francesca looked up at him, smiling sweetly. She drew him down for a tongue thrusting kiss, then pushed him away. Rolling off the bed she quickly dressed. Tossing her towels at him, she laughed. "You could use a shower now. You better hurry up and get dressed or Ray will kill us both." She laughed again at Fraser's look of panic. "Don't worry, I'm leaving."

After hastily throwing his clothes on, Fraser ran back to the bathroom. He closed the door, just as Ray came out of the shower.

"The next time you want to go digging through the trash, don't even ask me to help you! That has got to be the most disgusting thing that I have ever done."

"I'm sorry Ray. I'll remember not to ask you again." Fraser looked nervously at Ray. He hoped that he couldn't tell that he had sex with his little sister. *Oh God, he'll kill me!*

After Ray dressed they wandered down to the kitchen. Francesca was leaning against the counter holding a cold glass of Pepsi in her hand. She smiled at Fraser and held the glass out to him. "You wanna' 'taste' Fraser?" He tone was suggestive.

"Frannie, leave him alone!"

Ray turned towards the refrigerator, not seeing Francesca sticking her tongue out at him. "You want anything to eat Benny?"

Fraser glanced at Francesca and smiled as he spoke to Ray. "Thank you kindly Ray, but no. I had something to eat recently that was rather...satifying."

Francesca smiled back at him and raised her glass.

Ray pulled out a brown paper bag from the refrigerator. "Okay, I'll just bring this leftover hoagie with me." He turned back to Francesca. "Let Ma know we won't be back for dinner."

"Hey, no problem Ray. See ya' Benton. If you get hungry again, you can 'come' over here anytime to 'eat'."

Fraser smiled back at her obviously lewd suggestions. Ray caught the exchange and quickly grabbed Fraser by the arm and pulled him out of the kitchen, leaving a happy, contented Francesca alone.

END


End file.
